Royai A Christmas Contest
by Last Butterfly
Summary: My first Royai one shot for a contest. The flame alchemist finally decided to make a move on his subordinate at a Christmas party. After all it was her fault to stand under the mistletoe... Royai, Roy Mustang X Riza Hawkeye


I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

* * *

**Royai**** - A Christmas Contest**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

**

* * *

  
**

The hall was full of familiar people, this time dressed in casual way instead of the usual blue uniforms which the military men had to wear during the year. While the radio played mainly Christmas songs most of them had cheerful conversations or drinking eagerly from the egg-flip made especially for them. It was Christmas Eve, and even they had some time to finally have fun… Well at least that's what a party should be about, right?

Colonel Roy Mustang's fingers slowly turned paler as his hold changed to a grip upon his empty cup. He managed to get stuck in a corner while his dear friend, Maes Hughes spoke full-heartedly about his little Eliza, showing dozens of pictures around the small group of people surrounding them. Of course once he started talking about what presents the little girl was about to get, he even brought up shorter stories about the previous Christmas when she woke up before them to open every present under the tree…

"She was just so adorable, you should have seen her!" Maes grinned widely before heaving a small sigh, sending the pictures for another round. "Of course she's always like a little angel, but-" Roy tried his best to look in a certain direction all the while, completely ignoring the talk around him, and otherwise he would have gotten away with it if he hadn't passed his friend's 'precious pictures' without a glance at them.

Hughes stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the flame alchemist with a starting frown, but as he followed his gaze's way, he let his lips curl up into a half smirk because there she was... Riza Hawkeye, in a pale purple evening gown. Her hair had been in a single braid, with a white flower just above one of her ears. Her smile shone even in her eyes while talking with his wife, not far away.

As the silence occurred to him and Roy caught Maes's gaze, his face turned stern first then he cleared his throat before finally speaking out. "Excuse me gentlemen…" He started, already making his way through the group of people with a somewhat smug smile, lifting up his cup. "I just can't stand looking into an empty cup anymore, can I?" He said, making some of them laugh as he first walked towards the drinks. But only Hughes followed him with his eyes as he suddenly changed directions...

Gracia and Riza lightly chuckled, standing by the wall before the previous placed a hand on the other woman's arm. "Oh dear, it's always so great talking to you, but I'm afraid it is time to save some of your friends from my husband's tales…" She said softly, looking at the corner where some of the soldiers sent pleading looks towards them as her husband picked out an envelope from an inner pocket, stuffed with photos.

"I understand." Riza answered with a smile before the woman left. She let out a small sigh while looking at her and her husband as she folded her arm around his…

"Lieutenant!" She turned her head to the side as a certain man suddenly called out for her, but her smile slowly faded at the tone of his voice.

"Yes, colonel?" She asked, but seeing the empty cup in his hand, and the smirk in the corner of his mouth, she decided to leave out the saluting. _God, if he's about to bring up that miniskirt-in-the-military project again, I really don't know what I will do with him…_ She thought darkly.

But Roy only let that smirk fully appear on his face as he leaned to the wall with his elbow beside her. "Do you know where you are?" He asked, slightly pointing at her with his cup still in his hand.

Her eyebrows furrowed now. _Was that the first drink he had tonight?_ "At a Christmas party, sir."

"No Hawkeye," His dark eyes showed a slight humor while holding her gaze. His free hand slowly reached up to her chin, and she couldn't help flushing as in the next moment he almost purred beside her ear while turning her face to slightly look upwards. "You're standing under the mistletoe." Her amber eyes found the white berried plant on the wall at once, but those narrowed as he added. "I presume you know what's going to happen now…"

His heart beat fast with excitement. He truly made his move this time! Appearance: perfect, seductive tone: perfect, occasion: perfect… now all he needed was a perfect kiss and finally all would be settled…

His onyx eyes closed as he slowly leaned closer to her. He heard her holding her breath, while his slightly illuminated mind gave him more encouragement. _She's expecting a kiss, so don't keep her waiting!_

But when he heard a click of a gun he froze instantly. _Wha-…?_ His eyes opened just in time to see her raise her hand and aiming.

BANG!

For a moment everyone in the room silenced, turning their heads in their direction only to see the mistletoe falling into Riza Hawkeye's opened palm.

The colour drained from Mustang's face at once. The woman before him let a small smile came to her lips before placing the mistletoe in his halfway raised hand, but before letting go she leaned to his ear whispering so that only he would hear it. "Problem's solved… Roy." A shiver ran down his spine and he could only blink as she slowly pulled away, with a playful glint in her eyes. Then she turned around, leaving him stare after her mesmerized…

He almost jumped in his place as suddenly an arm fell on his shoulder. "She did not approve, did she?" Hughes looked after the disappearing Hawkeye above his glasses.

Roy scoffed, making his usual confident expressions appear on his face. "I don't know what you're implying Hughes…" He said, letting his gaze trail on Riza once more. "I'm only thinking about where she hid that gun."

Maes smirked at the obvious lie. "Sure, I believe you, if that is your wish…" Roy's face seemingly reddened, but if anyone had asked him it was because of his annoyance with the other man. But as he did not say anything, Hughes patted his shoulder once before letting go. "Maybe next year, _Mustang_…"

The flame alchemist let out a small grunt. "Yeah, next year…" He murmured ahead of himself after amber eyes locked with his dark ones from the distance once again.

After all, New Year's Eve had only been a week away…

* * *

_**A/N: My first attempt at Royai and my first one shot which has nothing to do with AtLA~ it's a whole new world for me. :O Don't be too harsh plzz! **_

_**I made this for a Royai (Roy & Riza) Christmas contest on deviantArt. :) Tell me what you think, were they in character? What should I improve? (Beside the length... XD I know it's quite short, but... well, it's my first FMA fic. It can be short! XD)**_


End file.
